


A Mid-Summer’s Night

by WyoRanger



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Gay Smut, M/M, Masturbation, On the beach, Orgasm, Percy is a bottom boi, oneshot romance, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyoRanger/pseuds/WyoRanger
Summary: Nico is having a rough time falling asleep. Noticing someone heading down to the beach in the middle of the night he decides to follow. Totally not canon but who the hell cares.





	A Mid-Summer’s Night

A Nico x Percy oneshot smut

Nico re-readjusted in his bed, trying, and failing, to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. He tried kicking the blood-red silk sheets of Hades Cabin off of his legs, praying that it was just the humid summer night heat that prevented his rest. With a huff of frustration, Nico rolled onto his side. No good. Maybe flipping the pillow?

“This is getting old,” Nico groaned as he sat up in bed, rubbing the grogginess from his eyes as he swung his legs over the side. He stood and walked to the front of his cabin, not bothering to pull pants or a shirt on. 

At the entrance to the cabin Nico stood and gazed up at the twinkling stars. Outside of the cabin, a fresh breeze slowly began to blow over his nearly nude body, whisking away all of his excess heat. 

Movement stopped him from turning back to his cabin in an attempt to get some sleep. Slipping back into the shadows, Nico watched as the sleek form of a young man crunched down the path towards the beach shoreline. Nico’s eyes traced their way from the ground up, momentarily pausing to thank the gods for low cut shorts on perfectly toned legs, before rolling over the washboard abs and hairless pecs. Finally, he settled on the face, causing Nico’s excitement to turn into despair. 

‘Why Annabeth,’ he thought to himself, a twang of jealousy hitting him in the gut. He watched Percy continue down the path, admiring the toned ass before cursing his weakness. As soon as Percy was out of sight Nico stepped out onto the path, hardly caring to grab any pants or a robe. Instead, curiosity took hold and Nico began to follow. 

Down at the shoreline Nico found a tree to hide behind, risking a glance around the trunk to find Percy wading out into the calm water. Nico groaned to himself as he mentally admitted that the scene before him was arousing. Reaching down, he pulled his shaft from its constricting briefs, giving a sigh of pleasure as he slowly began stroking the length. Maybe this was all he needed to get to sleep. Maybe he just needed to squeeze one off to settle his mind. Maybe…

“Uhhh…Nico…w-what’s going on over here?” Percy asked nervously. 

Maybe he just needed to go back in time and tell himself not to jerk off near his crush. 

Nico fell over in his attempt to cover himself. Finally tucking his erection back into his briefs, Nico stood and brushed himself off as he racked his brain for a believable excuse. 

“Ahh…umm…just…just getting some fresh air.”

“Fresh air? With your…you know…out and about?” Percy asked, clearly uncomfortable with what he was asking. 

“Yeah, well…,” anxious to change the subject, Nico added, “…what about you? What brings you out to the water?”

Percy sighed as he turned back to the water. 

“Annabeth and I had another argument. I’m ready to move further with our relationship and she…she thinks I’m rushing things.”

Nico hid his blush well in he dark as he imagined Percy, hot and sweaty, thrusting and grunting, kissing and biting…, ‘Shit, now I’m even hornier.’

“W-Well,” Nico stammered, clearing his throat. “You know how girls can be. Especially children of Athena. Just give her some time to become comfortable with…you know…being even more intimate.”

“I guess you’re right. So…how do you handle it? You know, the urges with no outlet?”

Nico chuckled and gestured around him. 

“I do exactly what you just saw. It’s not ideal, but it does the job for now. Give it a try.”

“I’ve…never actually done that,” Percy said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. 

“I could give you a hand,” Nico offered before realizing what he had just said. Blushing, he quickly added, “You know, give you pointers on how to do it. Show you how it’s done.”

Percy nodded his agreement, though Nico could tell he was both nervous and embarrassed. He couldn’t blame the seaweed brain; he was too. 

“W-Well, first thing you need to do is p-p-pull put your…you know…gah, just do what I do.”

Nico pulled his briefs down around his ankles, letting his cock stand tall. 

“You just grip around the shaft like this,” Nico demonstrated, holding low near the base. He watched as Percy dropped his shorts as well, his surprisingly smaller-than-average cock already hard with a drop of precum forming at the tip. Percy followed Nico’s example and gripped his shaft, though much too tight. “No no, you’re gonna hurt yourself if you do it that tight. You know what, let me show you.”

Nico stood and positioned himself behind Percy, careful not to get too close. Reaching around, Nico gingerly gripped Percy’s shaft and slowly began to stroke. 

“Y-You see? Not too tight. Nice and s-smooth…just keep the rhythm steady while you…while you imagine what you wish you were…what you wish you were doing…”

Nico noticed that Percy’s breathing quickened. Ever so slightly, Nico increased the rhythm. With each new stroke, Percy began to grunt and moan. His hips began bucking along with Nico’s movements. Curious, Nico leaned in, his lips brushing against the nape of Percy’s neck. Percy sucked in air through his teeth, reaching back and gripping Nico’s shaft gently. 

“Please?” Percy begged as his heartbeat quickened. “I’m so close!”

Nico kisses his way up Percy’s neck until he was bubbling on his ear. A pulsing throbbed in Nico’s hand as Percy shot out thick strings of cum. Percy groaned as Nico kept stroking, urging out more and more spunk. Letting go, Nico watched as Percy sunk to his hands and knees, panting. 

Nico wasn’t complaining; he had a perfect view of Percy’s bare ass and balls as they hung between his legs. 

He kneeled down behind Percy, spreading the boy’s cheeks wide to get a better view. Percy glanced back but didn’t argue. In fact, he adjusted himself to give Nico a fuller view. Licking his lips, Nico leaned in, rimming the pink circle while he stroked his own shaft. More moans emanated from Percy’s lips, urging Nico on. Desperate for his own pleasure, Nico straightened and pressed the head of his cock against Percy’s ass, pushing slowly. 

Somehow, Percy managed to take Nico’s girth with no problem. With each inch that Nico pushed in, Percy groaned more and more. 

“M-More! Shove it in d-deeper! Gah! Yes, just like that!”

Nico finally felt himself bottom out in Percy’s ass, his balls gently slapping against bare skin. With each thrust, Nico began to pick up his rhythm, grunting with pleasure as the slap of skin on skin filled the night. 

“Oh gods, Percy,” Nico moaned as he felt a sensation grow within him. Harder and harder he thrusted, Percy’s grunts of delight urging him on, he was right on the edge of ecstasy. With one final thrust Nico felt his cock throb as he flooded Percy’s ass with his warm seed. 

******************************************************

Groaning, Nico rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Throwing the blankets off of his body, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and sat up groggily. Looking around he tried to recall how he had managed to return to his cabin. Even more so, he didn’t remember putting his briefs on and climbing back into bed. 

His briefs caught his attention. They were stiff, as if something had dried to the inside. Pulling the elastic out, he noted the white stain on the black fabric. 

“Cum? Did I really fucking dream all of that?! You’ve GOT to be kidding me!”

A flush of the cabin’s toilet caught Nico’s attention. Turning towards the bathroom, Nico watched as the door opened. 

“Please tell me that all wasn’t a dream,” Nico pleaded. 

“What do you think?” Percy grinned, a towel barely hanging around his waist. Turning, he dropped the towel around his ankles, exposing his bare ass. “Care to join me in the shower?”


End file.
